


New Vamps and Hostages

by enjolrascore



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hostage Situations, M/M, POV Clary Fray, Prompt Fill, Request Fill, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrascore/pseuds/enjolrascore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for this: Anonymous: May I request a fic where Alec is being held hostage by some rogue vamps and one of them makes jabs at Alec being Magnus latest toy and Magnus just goes ballistic because how dare you speak of Alec in such a way?! Say the gang is here too, from Clary's pov?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Vamps and Hostages

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written in Clary's POV before, so this is kinda messed up, but it was a fun challenge none the less! I hope whoever requested this enjoys!

Clary could’ve sworn that Alec was right behind her, she could’ve fucking sworn. They were running away from a group of fledglings, that were ballsy enough to chance after Shadowhunters, and Alec had said that he would tail the group. Once they were able to stop and catch their breath, Clary turned around and Alec was...gone.

“Shit!” She exclaimed, doubling over.

“What?” Izzy asked, still breathing heavily.

“They got Alec.” She groaned.

Jace moved passed her, “They couldn’t have gotten far, I’ll go patrol the area. Clary, call Magnus; Izzy, keep watch.”

“Why do I need to call Magnus?”

“Because, Raphael actually likes him, and I’d like to get my parabatai back at some point. Just, get him down here, I’ll be back.”

Clary brought out her phone and dialed Magnus’ number, praying that he’d pick up this late.

“Hello?” Magnus’ sleepy voice sounded over the line.

“Magnus! Um, we kind of need your help.”

“What do you need help with? It’s very late, cupcake.”

“Yeah, I know, and I’m sorry if I woke you up. A group of fledglings got Alec, and we need you to talk to Raphael, since he really only likes you.”

“I’ll meet you at The Hotel in ten.” Magnus said, before hanging up.

Clary pocketed her phone, walking over to Izzy. “He’s meeting as at The Hotel in ten, let’s get Jace and go.”

They didn’t have to go far to find Jace, quickly filling him in and heading toward The Hotel. The three kept their eyes open and their guards up, finally arrive at The Hotel. Magnus was waiting at the entrance, talking angrily on the phone with someone.

“No, I’m saying you need to tell me where they are!” He demanded, waiting for the response. “Are you sure? Okay, but, next time, keep your kids in check.” Magnus hung up and pocketed the phone, finally noticing the group staring at him.

“Who was that?” Izzy asked, walking over to him.

“Raphael. He’s out right now, but he knows where the fledglings are, and we have his permission to go and get Alec. He’s sorry, by the way.”

“Raphael has a phone? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Send him my thanks.” Izzy responded.

“He has one, but he never answers the damn thing.” Magnus muttered angrily, “You guys ready? I’d like to get my boyfriend back.”

“Let’s do this.” Jace said, twirling his seraph blade.

Tentatively, the group entered The Hotel, weapons raised. They wandered the halls, searching for any signs of Alec or the fledglings.

Suddenly, they heard a voice above them, “Looking for something?”

They looked up and were greeted with three vampires, two boys and a girl, along with a certain Shadowhunter. Alec had his hands tied behind his back, and one of the vamps had him gripped by the hair and forced to his knees.

“As a matter of fact, we are. I believe you have something of mine, and I would greatly appreciate if you would give it back.” Magnus replied.

“Magnus Bane.” The girl vampire crooned, “Do you really want him back? Come on, we both know that he’s just your newest boytoy; you’ll find someone new in no time, and forget all about him. Shame, he’s pretty.”

“Say that again, and you’ll regret it.” Magnus growled, his fingers sparking with his barely contained anger. “ _Give him back._ ”

“Come on, just let me keep this one. He’s just so cute, and you don’t need a new plaything; you’ve had so many, why not share the love?”

Magnus was about to snap, so Jace stepped up, “Sorry, but he doesn’t play like that. Hand him over.”

“You guys are no fun.” She pouted, running her fingers through Alec’s hair.

Alec flinched away from the touch, looking over at Magnus. He noticed the sparks coming from his boyfriend’s hands.

“Do it.” He told Magnus, making a point to stare at his hand.

Before anyone could react, Magnus had sent out a pulse of magic, making all three vamps fly in different directions. Quickly, Izzy swooped in and grabbed Alec; Jace and Clary going into keep the vampires at bay.

Izzy brought Alec over to Magnus, “Get him out of here, and keep him safe.”

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before pushing him in the direction of the door. She watched for a moment before going back to fight.

“Don’t think that we won’t be telling Raphael about this.” Clary informed the three.

The vampires just hissed and retreated, muttering threats as they went. The Shadowhunter gang finally left the hotel, meeting Magnus and, a newly freed Alec.

“How are you doing?” Clary asked, looking at Alec.

Alec shrugged, “I’m alright. Better now that I’m out of there, that girl was really handsy. I think I need a shower.”

“You can shower once you get home, trust me, I want her scent off of you.” Magnus muttered, pulling Alec possessively to his side.

Clary watched them for a moment, but finally took mercy. “Come on guys, let’s get going and let Alec get home. I think we’ve all had enough action for tonight.”

“Speak for yourself. I plan on getting at least a little action tonight.” Magnus said with a wink.

Izzy snorted as Alec smacked Magnus on the arm. “You’ll be getting none, tonight, if you keep publicizing it.”

Clary laughed, “Have a nice night, boys. I’m sure I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Alec nodded, grabbing Magnus by the arm and leading him away. No one protested; hell, they’ve been through enough, might as well let them have the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, even tho it might not fit the prompt entirely :)  
> I am now @sapphiceponine on tumblr, so come scream at me there, if you want!  
> Requests are currently open (please read the rules, link in my about)


End file.
